Purely Coincidental
by Moonlight Music Mistress
Summary: Neji and Tenten are questioned about their relationship. Fluff. NejiTen.


Purely Coincidental

Neji x Tenten

Hi, people who own computers! I'm Moonlight Music Mistress! And I like to write! And here's another fanfiction from me! Ahem, anyway…this is a NejiTen fanfiction. I've had this idea for some time now. I tried to keep everybody in character, especially Neji. But this is fluff – pure, unadulterated fluff. So IC isn't easy. Either way, I hope you enjoy it! :]

* * *

"Hey, Neji, Tenten! Come here a minute!" Lee called over to his two teammates as they trained underneath their tree.

Neji and Tenten moaned in unison. Lee had been getting increasingly annoying lately, and it was definitely no shock that he would be bothering them again. As unsurprised as the two teammates were, they still remained intensely aggravated. "Lee, come on. I hope this is important," Neji replied, rather monotonously. He walked over to Lee as Tenten dropped her weapons and did the same. Lee stopped training with his taijutsu and sat on the ground. "Sit, my friends of youth!"

They reluctantly obliged. The three sixteen-year-olds all sat in a circle near underneath their training grounds.

"We should really be training, Lee, you know," Tenten reminded.

"This is far more important at the moment!" Lee cheerfully smiled, much to the disbelief of Tenten and Neji, who found it hard to believe that Lee could find anything more important than training. "We need to have a talk."

"We do not," Tenten groaned. "Listen, a talk? Really? We need to train!" Neji nodded in agreement.

"Train? Is that what you and Neji are going to do once you leave here? Train? You're going to train together, is that it?"

Neji and Tenten exchanged puzzled looks. "Lee, what are you talking about?" Neji asked, boredom in his tone.

"You know, you little lovebirds, you!"

Tenten embarrassedly blushed and gazed at Lee confusedly, and Neji just glared at Lee and demanded what he'd said. "What?" he asked.

"You cannot deny it any longer! For I am all-knowing! You two are becoming even closer now than you ever were, and Gai-sensei and I have concluded that you two are conducting a secret relationship without letting your youthful teammate and sensei know of this! And I believe that you should tell us, since we are practically family!"

"Lee, I don't know what put you under the impression that Tenten and I are together, but it's completely false. I recommend you stop talking now and allow us to continue training," Neji said, his voice a mixture of bluntness and slight anger.

"Really, Lee. You shouldn't jump to conclusions like that. Even if we were, that's not your business. But we're not, so don't even worry about it. We're just gonna go train more," Tenten said, starting to get up again.

Lee appeared dejected and defeated. However, he then hatched an idea. "Neji and Tenten! Because you are my friends and teammates, I believe you! But I do not think that you two have no feelings for each other – on the contrary, many of the others have asked me if you two were dating! Apparently I am not alone in my thoughts. Therefore, I have decided to play 20 questions with you, in hopes that it will help you two realize your love for each other! Ten questions for each of you!"

Neji and Tenten just kept looking back and forth from Lee to the sky to the ground. "What?" they asked in perfect unison.

"Lee, that's ridiculous! That'll take ages!" Tenten stammered, madly blushing. She was also wondering who else had thought she was dating Neji.

"Lee, logically, how would asking me ten questions about Tenten and asking her ten questions about me _ever_ enable us to start dating?"

"Because, youthful Neji, I will force you two to tell the truth about each other! Even if you think you can lie, you cannot! For I will know – believe me!"

"How?"

"I will! Trust me, I will." Lee winked at them and, without further ado, the game began.

"Tenten, question number one for you. When you first met Neji, what was your initial impression?"

"Lee, come on. Is this really necessary?"

"No, Tenten. It's not," Neji rolled his eyes. "I'm going to train."

"STAY!" Lee boomed. "For me. Entertain me. Just do it, because it will have a fabulous result which will consist of you two dating! Soon, you will be married and have multiple young Hyuugas running around the place, and I shall be their godfather!"

Neji and Tenten exchanged a horrified stare at each other at Lee's sudden anger, which turned to sudden jubilee. They decided to stay. What difference would it make?

"Anyway, Tenten," Lee said, "when you first met Neji, what was your initial impression?"

Tenten could feel a blush creeping up on her cheeks, but she suppressed it so that only a slight blush was showing. "I thought he was cute. Big deal."

Neji appeared unfazed. "An awful lot of girls did. Next question."

Lee jumped up to the sky. "Heavens to Betsy! Neji, she thought you were cute! Doesn't that make you feel all warm and tingly inside?"

"Lee, it does not. Many girls initially thought I was handsome, or cute."

"Somebody's cocky!" Tenten rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"It's the truth, and you know it, Tenten. As I said before, next question."

"Since you're so eager, Neji," Lee started, the wheels in his eyes turning, "what did you first think of Tenten?"

"We were eight years old. I thought she was adorable. There you go," Neji said, not even looking up. He seemed bored and unaffected. "Of course, my opinion has since changed, but…"

"Hey!" Tenten proclaimed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Neji began to speak, but Lee cut him off. "Question two for Tenten! Tenten, have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"No," Tenten answered. "Why does that matter?"

"Because it does!" Lee explained, as if this had to do with anything. "Question two for Neji. Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"No. I don't have time for that kind of stupid thing," Neji described.

"Excellent. Now, just letting you know, neither of you have ever dated before. Neji because he was too busy, and Tenten for whatever reason. Both of you need to have a new experience, such as dating – one another! How romantic! Not to mention the fact that you think each other are cute."

"Lee, we established the fact that this was years ago and -"

"It does not matter! First impressions are lasting, and it is now your turn to answer a question. Neji, what is the main thing you look for in a girl?"

"I'm not looking for a girl right now. I'm too busy, and love is far too trivial," he wisely replied.

"I asked you a question, Mr. Philosophy! Now answer it!" Lee argued.

Neji groaned. "If I were to date someone, it would have to be someone mature, responsible, and someone that I had chemistry with."

Lee almost burst with excitement. "And you, Tenten? What are your ideal male qualities?"

Tenten blushed a bit as she replied, "Someone strong and smart and chivalrous. Someone I can learn from and who can learn from me."

"You mean like Neji, right?" Lee chuckled.

"Shut up, Lee!" Tenten blushed. Neji looked at Tenten and observed her reaction, and a slight flush was even evident on his cheeks.

"You do not deny it, Tenten! You do not deny it! And Neji, what's that pink on your face?"

Neji crossed his arms. "Hmph. What's my next question?"

"Alright, question four for Neji. Have you ever had a dream which featured Tenten?"

"…Yes," Neji replied. By this time, Neji's face began to flush. Lee snickered at this realization, but didn't verbally point it out.

"Would you mind telling us?"

Tenten tried to change the subject. "You just asked another question to him! That's the fifth question for him, in that case."

"Nah," Lee mumbled. "It's a continuation of the fourth question. Describe the dream."

Neji cringed slightly out of slight embarrassment. "It was just her in a red dress, dancing. Don't ask why. In my defense, if you dream about someone, it means they're thinking about you."

Tenten nastily barked, "What are you implying?"

"Next question!" Lee cheered. "Tenten. Have you ever had a romantic dream about Neji?"

"Oh, that's not fair! Why'd I get the word 'romantic' thrown in there?"

"Because you do! Anyway, answer."

"…Well…yes. I dreamt that he kissed me. But it was just a dream!" By now, Tenten's cheeks were madly red, and Neji's were moderately red. "As Neji said. It means that person's thinking about you. So."

"Let's move on," Neji huffed. Tenten agreed.

"Fine. Question five for Neji. Have you ever thought about Tenten as a romantic partner? Even if it was only for a split second, or something."

Neji paused. How would he answer this? He knew he couldn't lie, because lying was a sign of cowardice. Even so, he didn't want Tenten to get the wrong idea based on his answer. It was like he liked her like that. He knew that Lee would most likely let him explain his reasoning, so Neji decided to swallow his pride, take a breath, and answer.

"I have."

Tenten's and Lee's eyes widened. "What?" Tenten said.

"Yes. I have, okay? It was because-"

"I KNEW IT!" Lee guffawed. "It's so plainly obvious!"

"Let him explain!" Tenten fretted, burying her head in her arms. Quickly, she looked up and looked at Neji.

"Someone asked me if I was dating her. Then, someone else did, and someone else. It progressed, a lot. Then, I wondered for a brief moment what it would be like if I did date her. Okay?" Neji felt proud to have confessed that and gotten it off of his chest.

"Oh! Isn't that lovely!" Lee shouted. "Tenten? How about you? Ever thought of Neji like that?"

"…yup."

"Really!" Lee announced. "How funny!"

"Ha, ha. Hilarious," Tenten said. "I mean, every girl thinks about boys, and every girl wonders who she should go out with at some point. Of course Neji's crossed my mind. He's my closest male friend."

Neji flushed. "Yeah. I mean, every girl thinks of their guy friends like that. You know?"

"Does that mean you've thought of me that way, Tenten?" Lee inquired.

"Ew, never!" Tenten exclaimed.

"I thought so." Lee winked at both of them and continued. "Neji's sixth question. If you had to date any person in the world, who would it be?"

"…Tenten," he replied, without much thought but with a blush.

"Ooh!"

"Because she's the only reasonable choice. Not that I would date her, but she's the only one with a good head on her shoulders. That's what I'd want in a woman."

Tenten, with a blush, said, "Thank you." Neji nodded.

"How about you, Tenten?"

"Neji. You know, he's strong and protective and somewhat mysterious. He's got that neat air to him, and a girl likes that in a guy." Neji blushed a bit and bit his lip.

"That was easy. Question seven for Neji. Do you think Tenten is pretty?"

"…Of course I do. She's very beautiful to me."

Tenten smiled gently. "Thanks, Neji. I appreciate that. Girls love hearing that."

"I know," Neji chuckled a bit.

"Tenten. Do you think Neji's handsome?" Lee questioned.

"Extremely," Tenten explained. "He's the most good-looking guy I know. But that doesn't mean anything."

"Exactly!" Neji agreed, but his tone was less defensive than it was towards the beginning of the game.

"I figured you two would say that," Lee snickered. Lee was starting to notice something. As far as he could tell, Neji and Tenten were growing increasingly comfortable answering these questions about one another. Lee had been sure that, since the moment they looked at each other, they were perfect for each other. They just hadn't known it yet. Even in the Academy, he felt that they liked each other a bit. He could sense the chemistry that had been in the air since his two teammates met, and even increasing as they grew to be closer friends and teammates. Why, though, were they suddenly so easygoing in terms of answering these questions? And at the same time? Lee didn't care much as to why, but he did figure that they were starting to accept the fact that they did, indeed, like each other. Lee smiled, happy at what he'd done, and used this to his (and their) advantage.

"Question eight for Neji. Who knows the most about you?"

"Well, Tenten does," Neji replied calmly. "I mean, I tell her a lot. She's my friend."

"Tenten. Who knows the most about you?"

"…Neji. We have a close bond. You know that, Lee."

"Well, trust and knowledge of your partner is very important in a relationship!" Neji looked at the floor in annoyance and Tenten facepalmed.

"Move on," Neji ordered.

"Alright," Lee agreed. "Neji, why are you still single?"

Neji took a breath before he replied. "Well, who has time for that kind of thing? I'd never get to see my partner. I'm always so busy."

"Unless your partner was someone you saw frequently," Lee muttered under his breath. Neji and Tenten both heard, though, and promptly blushed and looked at him oddly.

"Anyway," Neji continued. "That's not the point. I'd never get to have any alone time with her. It would never work. I just couldn't do it. I'm not meant for a girlfriend right now."

"I see," Lee chuckled. "Tenten? Why are you single?"

"Well, I'm not one of those girls that craves a boyfriend. More so, though, well, it's not the right guy or time yet. You know, these things just have to happen. And nothing's happened yet. You know? These kinds of things, like relationships, aren't planned out. They're just spur-of-the-moment things. And nothing like that has ever happened to me yet. So, yeah…"

Lee sniggered. "Alright. Final question! Neji, will you go out with Tenten?"

"Whoa! What the…Lee! You can't ask that!" Tenten declared, her face bright red.

"And why not?"

"…You just can't! Okay! There's my reasoning! You just can't ask that kind of a question!"

"I can do whatever I want to do, because I am the person running this game and you have no-"

"But what about me? You're obviously going to-"

"But it's not like you'd-"

"Shut up and let me fini-"

"Yes."

Lee and Tenten stopped arguing long enough to hear the simple word come out of Neji's mouth.

"Wait, what?" Tenten asked.

"Lee asked me if I'd go out with you," Neji looked at her and replied, a slight tinge of red appearing on his face. "I said yes."

"…Wait, what?"

"I will. Do you know why? Because I like you a lot. And I would be able to make time for you, because I see you constantly, anyway. You're a wonderful girl, and I will go out with you."

"Neji, I-"

Lee interrupted their fluffy confession session. (A/N: I rhymeded!) He asked, "Tenten, last question for you. Question ten: Will you go out with Neji?"

Tenten blushed, looked down at the floor in happiness and disbelief, and looked up at Neji. "I will."

"Really?" Neji said, keeping a straight face but with shocked and happy eyes.

"Yeah. You're great, Neji. That spur-of-the-moment thing that puts two people together? Well, it just happened. That's what I'm talking about!"

"YOU TWO ARE A COUPLE NOW!" Lee jumped up and screamed.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "I guess we are."

Neji smiled warmly at Tenten and put an arm around her. "Indeed."

"I HAVE TO GO TELL GAI-SENSEI!" Lee stormed off, running to find his teacher.

Neji and Tenten looked at each other. "Wow," Tenten said. "It won't be long before the whole village knows, huh?"

Neji pulled Tenten close to him. "It doesn't matter now."

* * *

Crappy ending, but if I wrote any more, it would go way out of character on Neji's part! So, yeah. Probably not my best NejiTen, but R&R anyway! (:


End file.
